


An Aura Stolen, Or Given to Another ?

by AnimatedCloud



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Psychotic! Saruhiko, SaruMi - Freeform, Yandere Fushimi Saruhiko, Yandere!Saruhiko, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedCloud/pseuds/AnimatedCloud
Summary: Looking down at the vanguard, he spoke aloud:All Misaki needs now.... is me.





	1. Ending brings a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a 2-part story !  
> Chapter 1: A cute, fluffy ending  
> Chapter 2: A Yandere Fushimi ending

Misaki watched in tears as a red aura floated out of his Homra mark, and into the sky. Looking through his teary gaze, he spots Saruhiko not far. Slowly, he trudges up towards him. 

"Ahhh? Mi~sa~ki, what will you do now tha---" Saruhiko's taunt was abruptly cut off when Misaki wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a silent embrace. "Misaki...?" He questions him, slowly placing his hands on his shoulders. "Shut up, Saru....." Misaki mumbles into his chest.

They stay like that for awhile. Misaki has quieted down by now, smiling contently as he listened to the soft thudding of Saruhiko's heart.  
He swayed to the left, before Saruhiko gracefully caught him.

"That idiot.. ended up crying himself to sleep. 0 points."

Swiftly, Saruhiko hoisted up the sleeping vanguard's body, holding him in bridal hold. Silently, he left, and headed towards his dorm.

///

Quietly, Saru lifted the blanket on top on Misaki as he placed him down on his bed. Removing his shoes and beanie.

Grabbing hold of Misaki's hand, he lays his head on the bed, body sat on the floor. Gently, he kissed the crows forehead, before moving down to give a short but sweet peck on his lips.

"Goodnight... Misaki"

The two boys spent a peaceful nights sleep under the moonlight.


	2. Yandere! Saruhiko Ending

"Misaki..." Saruhiko spoke softly, placing his hands on the crow's quivering shoulders. "Sleep" He insisted, slowly lifting the vanguard up.

Returning to his dorm in silence, he gently placed Misaki on his bed, before locking the bedroom door. Ripping through his drawers, he pulled out a long black piece of silk, and wrapped it around Misaki's wrist, before pegging it into the wall with one of his knives.

 

"Mikoto, Mikoto, MIKOTO ! WHEN WILL MISAKI _UNDERSTAND_ ALL HE NEEDS...." looking down at the relaxed faced of the vanguard, he spoke aloud "all Misaki needs now.... is me."


End file.
